


命若琴弦 Hanging By A Thread

by Icylily



Series: 稀有金属 Precious Metal [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Agony, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Guilty Steve, HYDRA Trash Party, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Personalities, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, hanging by a thread
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果你要这颗心，那就拿去吧。<br/>它很久以前就是你的了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	命若琴弦 Hanging By A Thread

**Author's Note:**

> 更新时间线：接美队三布加勒斯特对话之后，冬兵逃脱，没有UN爆炸事件，没有索科维亚协定，也没有内战。

史蒂夫的嘴唇有些发白，他刚刚从手术中醒来。

萨姆神情严肃地阻止了他企图从床上坐起的危险行为。这次的伤势十分严重，谁都没有开玩笑的心情。

“胸前开了个洞居然还有力气拨打911，”他看着美国队长直摇头，“伙计，我真不知该庆幸还是该担心。”

“急救员到达的时候都惊呆了，他们说从没见过那么多血，”他靠近史蒂夫，压低声音，“说真的，你跟巴恩斯之间到底怎么回事？”

那个名字忽然点亮了史蒂夫黯淡的眼睛。

“巴基，巴基怎么样了？”

他焦躁地抬起头，冬兵引刀自裁的那一幕又重现在脑中，他盯着萨姆，祈祷着，仿佛他就是神，从他嘴里吐出的每一个字都能决定他的生死。

萨姆叹了口气，史蒂夫的心跟着一沉。

“巴恩斯没事，他的手术两小时以前就结束了。”

上帝啊！

他决定出院后要先给萨姆一拳，然后请他吃顿豪华大餐。

“现在可以回答我了吗，队长？”萨姆双臂交叉放在胸前，“我看过片子了，胸前的那个伤口，是他的杰作吧？”

史蒂夫小幅度地点了一下头，随即疲倦地垂下眼帘，刚才的情绪波动耗尽了他的元气。

“你很清楚，巴恩斯没有被收监的原因是他脱离海德拉以后没有伤害过任何人。”萨姆手托下巴在病房里来回踱步，像是在自言自语，而史蒂夫觉得自己就快晕过去了。“可这次他袭击了美国队长，老天啊，这是第几次了？我们压不住的，上头很快会派人来把他带走，到时候恐怕还得复仇者出面，给当局施加点压力。”

“我个人还有个问题，”他忽然停下脚步，扭过头，用一种古怪的神情打量着他苍白的脸。

“攻击你的，究竟是巴恩斯，还是冬兵？”

史蒂夫花了一分钟来思考这个问题，最后他说：

“我不确定攻击我的是谁，也许是巴基，也许不是，但我确定是冬兵救了我。”

“冬兵？”

萨姆脸上露出难以置信的神色。“那个一直把你当成任务目标的冷血杀手？他救了你？你真的确定？我怎么觉得应该是反过来？”

“他已经不再干那些事了，你知道的。”

“没错，而且我们都清楚他有多享受他的退休生活。”萨姆举起双手，他并不相信冬兵会再次大发慈悲地搭救美国队长，况且他不是应该已经消失了吗？就像史蒂夫告诉他的那样。

但他不会和一个病人争执不休的。

“回到眼下的问题，你和我都很清楚上头的想法，不管哪个人格，他们只想把冬兵这个麻烦处理掉。他太不稳定，太不好控制，太危险。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉。

“不要把他说得好像一件大规模杀伤性武器一样。”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”

萨姆摇了摇头，从墙角拉过一把椅子坐下，将脸埋进手心。

“我们得想个办法。”

他说得没错，史蒂夫自己心里也有太多疑团，也许是该借助一下团队的力量了。

“我有个主意。”

萨姆抬起脸，再次露出了“听候美国队长调遣”的招牌表情。

“说吧，你要我怎么做？”

“首先你得帮我个忙，”史蒂夫解开病号服的扣子，“把巴基和我送到复仇者大厦。”

 

***

这是他们入驻复仇者大厦的第三天。

史蒂夫焦虑不安地在托尼的四号实验室门口打着转，直到布鲁斯探出脑袋说他可以进去了。

“刀比较钝，他也没有扎得很准，那天陷入昏迷只是由于短期内失血过多。医生给他输了足够多的血，我检查过了，他的生命体征已经趋于稳定，自主呼吸也没有问题。”

史蒂夫看着躺在白色床单上的男人。他身上插着各式各样的管子，生命维持机在一旁安静地运转。

“那为什么他还见鬼地醒不过来 ？”

“我有个理论，虽然听上去有些荒谬，”布鲁斯摘下眼镜擦了擦，装作没听见那句粗话，“我认为是巴恩斯自己不愿醒来。”

巴基的睫毛低垂着，在眼睑下方投下小小的影子。他看上去出奇地安详，就像睡着了一样，也许比那更好，因为再也没有噩梦会惊扰到他。

又或许，他的大脑已经丧失了做梦的机能。

 

***

史蒂夫的来电响起时，旺达正把自己关在卧室里。

她面前的墙壁上流淌着艳丽的红光，那上面正在回放拉各斯事件的最后一幕，第一百七十九遍。

她擦了擦眼睛，伸手拿起手机。

“喂？队长？”

不需要超能力她也能感觉到手机那头的美国队长沉重的绝望。

 

***

旺达将手罩在巴基的太阳穴上，慢慢合上眼。

“我能感知到两个人格，”红女巫喃喃自语，指尖闪烁着红光，“一个既彷徨又失落，另一个看不清楚，隐藏在一片黑雾中。”

两个人格。

冬兵还活着。

“他的精神世界相当不稳定，”旺达继续着她的探查，手指移到了巴基的头顶，“两个人格纠缠在一起，一片……混沌。”

“这就像一种自卫机制。”检查结束后，托尼根据冬兵之前提供的信息以及旺达的反馈分析道，“这两种人格在在过去应该是交替出现的，现在却共存于同一个意识层面里，这令大脑不堪重负，只能关机。”

史蒂夫点点头。

“不好意思，我想出去呼吸一下新鲜空气。”

 

***

他捧着头，坐在休息室的沙发上。

当他听见旺达说“两个人格”时，他的第一反应是“冬兵还活着”。

不是“巴基还活着”。

他惊讶于自己的反应。

从什么时候开始，他对冬兵的关心已经超过了巴基？

也许是负罪感在作祟吧。

冬兵在盘算什么，他从一开始就知道，但他装作不知道。

因为他的私心，因为他仍抱着一线希望，希望他的巴基能回来。

因为他一直在利用巴基逃离自己内心的审判，因为只要巴基活着，他就能认定自己没有辜负任何人。

为此他徒劳地试图重现往昔的一切，假装眼前的巴基就是他最初找到的那个人。

为此他放弃了冬兵，无条件信任着他的冬兵，一次又一次地将他从死亡线上拉回来的冬兵，为了成全他的希望不惜放弃求生意志的冬兵。

他任凭那个人走上自我毁灭之路，对他的牺牲选择视而不见。

他摸了摸胸口的绷带，伤口已经得到了治疗，超级血清的自愈能力也正在发挥作用，然而那里依旧疼得要命。

漫长的生命中只出现过一次类似的体验，那时他刚眼睁睁地看着巴基掉下那列火车。

他错得离谱。只是事到如今，他可还有补救的机会？

嘴里有些发干。史蒂夫抬起头，打量着面前的果盘，拿出里面唯一的一枚李子。

它个头很小，看上去还没有完全成熟。

他把牙齿埋进多汁的果肉，感受着口腔里逐渐扩散的苦涩。

 

***

随着旧神盾的覆灭，复仇者大厦也进行了一些改建。当托尼得知他的宝贝大楼也在洞见计划的打击名单上时，他的脸色真是难看得可以。

他们甚至拥有了一间审讯室，而新改组的神盾局也会时不时借用这里，尤其当他们的审讯对象强硬到只有超级英雄才能撬开他们的嘴。

黑寡妇沿着长长的走廊走向托尼的实验室。今天的任务正是审讯俘虏，不过她打算在正式开始前先在某个地方停留一下。

她推开四号实验室的门。

“队长，你必须过来看看这个。”

和往常一样，史蒂夫坐在巴基的床边。他握着床沿上那只非金属的手，轻轻摩挲着细长的手指。

“塔莎，我不知道现在是不是个好时间。”

“情况紧急，我需要你在场。”

“有什么不能等的？”

娜塔莎皱了皱眉。史蒂夫也意识到方才的语气不太好。他抬起头，满含歉意地朝她笑了一下。

那笑容实在太惨淡，娜塔莎宁愿自己没有看见。

“我们抓住了交叉骨，史蒂夫，”她停顿了一下，“他知道一些东西，跟冬兵有关。”

史蒂夫腾地站起。

“好极了，”他说，露出了这些天以来最轻松的一个表情，“我已经等不及去会会那位炸不死的老朋友。”

 

***

看见扭着腰肢步入审讯室的红发女子，朗姆洛情不自禁地吹了一声口哨。

“嗨塔莎，好久不见，”他试图朝她挥手，如果不是被牢牢铐着，“看来你是那个好警察（good cop）了。”

他的下巴上有一些淤青。参与行动的特工说这是在抓捕过程中遭遇抵抗才留下的，所以这跟私刑一点关系也没有。

娜塔莎厌恶地打量着那张仿佛刚从地狱里爬出的脸。好吧，从前的朗姆洛就是个混蛋但至少还勉强算个帅哥，现在这个唯一的长处也没有了。

“遗憾得很，”她捏了捏肩膀，又活动了一下手腕，“我是更坏的那个（bad cop 2.0)。”

几分钟过后，朗姆洛脸上露出痛苦的神情。他的伤并没有增加，至少不是在看得见的地方。

玻璃墙那端的史蒂夫一点也不觉得抱歉。

“今天看来不是我的幸运日。”他悻悻地吐出一口血沫。

“谁知道呢，”黑寡妇把脚翘在桌子上，百无聊赖地把弄着手上的一个小装置，她刚才用它试验了一下人体对电击的反应，效果有些差强人意，她得让托尼再改进一下。“或许你能把它变成我的？”

“好吧，谁叫我对女士们一向有求必应呢？”他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，“你想知道些什么？”

“你所了解的关于冬日战士的全部。”

“Okay，看在旧交情的份上，我就尽量说得简短些——”

门被猛地推开，史蒂夫铁青着脸出现在审讯室里。

娜塔莎立即站了起来，警惕地将朗姆洛挡在身后。她需要这个活口。

“说吧，朗姆洛。”

“队长，我才刚刚开始……”

“嗨Cap! ”朗姆洛从娜塔莎身后探出半个脑袋，“好久不见，你和Winter还好吗？”

如果视线也能杀人的话，朗姆洛现在已经是具尸体了。

“别紧张，”他咧开嘴，“我不在乎多个听众，而且下面的内容你会喜欢的，美国队长大人。”

他靠在椅背上，换了个舒服点的姿势。

他知道接下来他要说的会对面前这两个人产生什么样的影响，他要好好享受这一刻。

“我就从头说起吧。海德拉一直立志于建立一个完美的武器系统，洞见计划你们也看到了。而早些年的时候，战争依旧得靠士兵来完成，于是我们的科学家开发了人造人格技术，用来完善海德拉的战士。”

“冬日战士是第一个，也是唯一一个成功的试验品。”

朗姆洛扬了扬下巴，难掩自得之色。

“我们在他的原有人格上做了点小修改，令他的两种人格既能共存又不会互相牵制。这是一个难度极高的挑战，但海德拉做到了。”

他顿了一下，意味深长地打量了一番史蒂夫愈发阴沉的脸色。

“此外，考虑到资产在执行任务中有可能落到敌方手里，我们还留了后手，这就是自毁程序（self-destruction program）。”

“它被植入到其中一个人格里，隐藏得很深。正如你们所知的，资产一旦停止接受常规检修——也就是你们所说的洗脑——系统就会逐渐变得不稳定。到达一个临界点时，系统会默认资产已经丧失行为能力(compromised)，自毁程序随之激活。”

“无法使用的武器必须销毁。”娜塔莎沉声道。

“你说得很对。”

“所以攻击他人也是程序的一部分？”

娜塔莎正在进行钓鱼战术。朗姆洛挑了挑眉，他很清楚这些小伎俩，不过今天他打算善心大发一回。

史蒂夫感激地望向他的伙伴。娜塔莎替他迂回地问出了一直困扰着他的问题，他需要知道攻击他的究竟是巴基，还是别的什么东西。

“我们早就预料到资产可能会受到人为干扰，毕竟他也曾是个人类。于是我们让系统将这个干扰者识别成病毒。一旦自毁程序启动，它锁定的第一个攻击对象的就是病毒。”

朗姆洛斜了一眼史蒂夫胸前。他的鼻子捕捉到了一丝血腥味。

“将海德拉最完美的武器变成了一块废铁，不论是谁都要付出代价。”

他几乎是咬牙切齿地吐出这几个字。

娜塔莎有些担心地看着身旁的史蒂夫，后者已经捏紧了拳头，指甲深深嵌入掌心。

这就是海德拉，总能不断刷新你对丧心病狂的认知。

“然后呢？摧毁了病毒以后，自毁程序的下一步是什么？”

“你不识字吗？”朗姆洛一脸“你他妈逗我”的表情，“下一步，当然是自行销毁了。”

史蒂夫忽然有些晕眩，他要把手撑在桌子上才能稳住自己的身体。娜塔莎轻轻握住了他的肩膀。

“当时他要是跟我走就好了，”朗姆洛忽然叹了口气，眼睛移向审讯室的一角，“他没跟你提吧？我找过他，还给他提供了一份工作。”

史蒂夫的脸色开始发白，胸口一起一伏，他的呼吸有些跟不上。

“虽然不是什么能放到联邦税表上的工作，对他而言也够好了。而且我们还有专门的设备维护他的系统，不至于令他崩坏。”朗姆洛自嘲地摇摇头，“可他拒绝了，这个小傻瓜。美国队长把他迷得团团转。”

史蒂夫装作没听见那后半句，娜塔莎更是眉毛也没抬一下。

“所以你的意思是没能定时洗脑令他变成这个样子的？”

他没能控制住自己，不小心吐露了巴基现在的状态。娜塔莎没说什么，只是收紧了放在他肩膀上的手。

朗姆洛的视线重新回到他身上。

“我不清楚他现在是什么样子，不过看你的反应，应该不会很好。”

“他已经完蛋了，罗杰斯，”他缓缓摇头，声音里饱含着不可思议的苦涩，“冬日战士还是你的巴基，谁都救不了他。自毁程序会逐渐侵蚀他的潜意识，将一切化为乌有。”

史蒂夫终于站不住了，他的身体不受控制地向下垮，娜塔莎不得不用力扶着他，帮他移动到一旁的椅子上。

“除非你能钻进他脑子里把他拖出来。”

朗姆洛瞥了一眼坐在桌子对面，双手抱头的美国队长，用嘲讽的口吻结束了他的供述。

 

***

“钻进他的脑子？”托尼使劲敲了敲下巴，“你确定这不是个比喻，Cap？”

史蒂夫独自回到托尼的实验室里，娜塔莎没跟他一起，还有其他俘虏需要她审问。

实验室里还有其他几名复仇者。巴基的存在在这幢大厦里早就不是什么秘密了，毕竟他们都收到了萨姆发来的那张闪瞎眼的照片。

此时他们正围着巴基的床铺打转，每个人都很关心他的状况。

“这是他的原话，”史蒂夫疲惫地按住了鼻梁，“我想他指的是进入到巴基的潜意识里。”

“如果真是这样，”旺达小心翼翼地提议，“我可以试着传送一个人格进去，说不定能把巴恩斯拉回来。”

布鲁斯托了托眼镜。“你以前这样干过？”他问。

“没有。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，任何一个与复仇者有关的场合都能令他叹气的频率直线上升。

“我们已经确定，旺达的能力让她可以移动一切事物，”幻视试图说服布鲁斯，或者只是展示他对红女巫的支持，“有形的和无形的。所以理论上，她是可以做到的。”

“我们现在需要一个和理论相比更加具有操作意义的方案，幻视。”

“我完全赞同，班纳博士，前提是你有的话。”

他们全都不说话了。安静的房间里只听见生命维持机运转时产生的细微杂音。

托尼首先打破了沉默。“我投旺达一票，”他耸耸肩，“聊胜于无。”

“我也投旺达。”克林特举手。

幻视用行动表明了他的立场——他走到红女巫身旁，轻轻握住了她的手。

萨姆坐在沙发上没动。史蒂夫看了他一眼，随后转向众人：“四票旺达。还有必要问下塔莎的意见吗？”

现在参与到整个事件中的复仇者是娜塔莎，托尼，布鲁斯，旺达，幻视，克林特，史蒂夫和萨姆。旺达作为提议者不参与投票，即使娜塔莎反对，他们也已经四比三了。

布鲁斯又叹了口气。他摆摆手，意思是你们想怎样就怎样吧。

“关于人选——”旺达小声说。

拉各斯事件后她有很长一段时间都游离在复仇者之外，直到最近才慢慢参与到一些无关痛痒的营救任务中，有时史蒂夫看着她谨小慎微的样子都忍不住心疼。她毕竟还是个孩子，他想。

于是他向她投去鼓励的目光。

美国队长的支持给旺达带来了一些勇气。“人类的大脑在遭遇外来干扰时通常都会产生强烈的抵抗意识，”她的声音大了一些，“所以这个潜入人格必须来自于巴恩斯十分熟悉并且信赖的一个人。”

最熟悉和信赖的人，每个人的视线不约而同地停留在了史蒂夫身上。

史蒂夫的眉头紧了一下。这个人当然非他莫属，难道他们以为他会同意让别人钻进巴基脑袋里？

萨姆猛地从沙发上跳起来。

“你疯了？要不要我提醒你，你才刚刚死里逃生！”

“我的脑子没问题。”

“史蒂夫，该死的，我把你送过来不是让你来做傻事的。”

他的牙齿咬得格格作响，这令史蒂夫有些惊讶。他从没见萨姆这么生气过，即使在面对敌人时，萨姆快活的性子也会驱使他时不时地说上两句俏皮话。

“你看看周围的一切，我们有最好的生命维持设备，他能活下去。”

“如果这也叫活着！”

“该死的，是不是挨上几拳才能让你的神智清醒一些？”萨姆咆哮了起来，“我们还不知道朗姆洛的情报可信度如何，这很可能又是一个陷阱！”

“我们没有时间了，巴基没有时间了。”

史蒂夫的眼神坚毅无比，宣告着他又进入了“我可以跟你干上一整天”的布鲁克林混小子模式。

旺达痛苦地捂住了嘴。“哦，天哪，”她喃喃道，“我不该提这个方案，是我的错。”

“这跟你没关系，旺达，”萨姆朝史蒂夫的方向走去，眼里闪着危险的光，“是某人的死脑瓜需要松松土了。”

“嘿，嘿，伙计们！”托尼及时介入，伸出胳膊挡在萨姆胸前，而克林特立刻站到了他俩中间。

“我们都需要冷静一下，这一天实在太漫长了。”

被两人眼里噼里啪啦的火花烧到羽毛的克林特表示完全赞同。

“萨姆，你先坐下。队长，你听我说，我们需要一些仪器来帮助你完成潜入，而这需要时间——”他抬手阻止了意欲开口的史蒂夫，“我知道你的顾虑，但我们必须保证你的安全，以及巴恩斯的安全。”

这招很管用，史蒂夫乖乖闭上了嘴。

只要提议对巴恩斯有利，美国队长就会显得不那么固执，当然这个程度就普通人而言仍然是相当固执。

托尼已经逐渐掌握了其中的诀窍。

 

***

“这台扫描仪可以使你们的脑电波同步。”

“这个头罩是为旺达设计的，可以增强她的能力。”

托尼兴奋地在他的新玩具前转来转去，忙不迭地介绍着每个装置的工作原理，直到克林特开始打哈欠。

他们面前立着两台等身大小的休眠舱，巴基正躺在其中一台里面。

“好在巴恩斯现在睡着，不然这玩意儿又要引发他不愉快的记忆了，”托尼戏谑地敲了下透明的舱盖，同时意识到他又说错话了。

“啊，队长，你知道我不是那个意思……”

史蒂夫现在完全没有心情吐槽钢铁侠的冷笑话，他只是轻捶了一下他的肩膀。

娜塔莎面无表情地抱着胳膊。她还在为投票的事不爽，没人敢靠近她一米以内，包括克林特，尤其是克林特。

“史蒂夫。”她看着面前的男人正把手伸进空着的休眠舱四处按压，终于忍不住开口。

“你真打算这么干？光凭朗姆洛的供词我实在不能保证……”

史蒂夫转过头，那副表情让她只能无奈地叹气。

“那么，至少等我确认过他的情报。”她作出了让步，“给我三十六小时。”

“十八。”

“成交。”

 

***

挂钟的时针刚走过第十一圈。

史蒂夫知道，因为每隔十分钟他就会看一眼。

黑寡妇那边还没有任何消息。

他微微抬头，看着躺在休眠舱里的巴基。他的呼吸依然均匀，平顺，在舱门上印下薄薄的雾气，可他的脸色已不如几个小时以前那般红润。

仪器上所有读数显示正常，这没有道理，史蒂夫深深地皱了下眉，他有一种不好的预感。

于是他作出了决定。

“不能再等了。让我们开始吧，旺达。”

“队长！”

“喂！史蒂夫！”

“塔莎那边，我会跟她解释。”

“队长……”

“旺达，”他温柔地拍了拍女孩的肩膀，“你能行的，你一直都做得很好。”

“我计算过了，成功的概率在百分之六十以上。”一旁的幻视忍不住插话。“如果旺达需要帮助的话我还可以使用心灵宝石，”他的手指碰了碰额头，“我感觉我已经学会如何控制它了。”

“我需要一个安全词，”旺达咬了咬嘴唇，她心里仍有些不安，“一旦说出这个词，我便会不惜一切把你拉出来。”

史蒂夫将眼睛投向窗外。天空是灰色的，他的四倍视力可以望见远处的华盛顿纪念碑，再过去一点便是国会山。

浮现在他心里的却是科尼岛的云霄飞车。

“回家（homecoming）。”

他说。

 

***

旺达正在做潜入前的最后一次探查，这次她用上了托尼设计的头盔。

巴基的休眠舱里充满了绮丽的红光。

十五分钟后她摘下头盔，表情看上去有些忧郁，这让史蒂夫的心又吊到了半空中。

“他怎么样？”

“不太好，”红女巫轻轻摇头，“里面还是一片混沌，我几乎看不见他们。这个身体已经快到极限了，队长，我恐怕它只能承受一个人格——”她的声音又小了下去，“另一个必须被消除。”

史蒂夫愣了一下，随即点了点头。

“我知道了，谢谢你，旺达。”

他钻进空着的休眠舱，打量了一圈围在他身边的伙伴，视线最后落在萨姆身上。

史蒂夫给了他一个标准的，美国队长式的微笑。

“别露出这副表情，伙计，这次我一定会把他带回来的。”

舱盖合上前，他最后一次望向身旁。

隔着厚厚的玻璃，巴基的神情依旧那么安详，他的嘴角从没有那么放松过，仿佛下一秒就会重新拉起那个他熟悉的弧度。

等着我，巴基。

舱盖缓缓合上，白色的催眠气体逐渐充斥了整个空间。

“队长，请放松精神，跟着我的声音走。”

旺达的声音在耳畔响起。

他慢慢垂下眼帘。

 

***

“他刚才有没有说带哪个人格回来？”

“好像没说，不过应该是巴恩斯吧，毕竟那可是‘他的巴基’。”

“我想也是。我可不想再跟Winter Soldier面对面了。”

“你觉得他会怎么处理巴恩斯内心的自毁程序？”

“毫无头绪。不过他可是美国队长，他总会有办法的。”

 

《命若琴弦》完

 

***

本章主题音乐: 红白玫瑰

By: 陈奕迅

 

梦里梦到　醒不来的梦　红线里被软禁的红

所有刺激　剩下疲乏的痛　再无动于衷

从背后　抱你的时候　期待的却是她的面容

说来实在嘲讽　我不太懂　偏渴望你懂

 

是否幸福轻得太沉重　过度使用　不痒不痛

烂熟透红　空洞了的瞳孔　

终于掏空　终于有始无终

得不到的永远在骚动　被偏爱的　都有恃无恐

玫瑰的红　容易受伤的梦　

握在手中却流失于指缝　

又落空

 

白如白牙　热情被吞噬　香槟早挥发得彻底

白如白蛾　潜回红尘俗世　俯瞰过灵位

但是爱骤变芥蒂后　如同肮脏污秽不要提

沉默带笑玫瑰　带刺回礼　只信任防卫

 

怎么冷酷却仍然美丽　得不到的　从来矜贵

身处劣势　如何不攻心计　

流露敬畏　试探你的法规

即使噩梦却仍然绮丽　甘心垫底　衬你的高贵

一撮玫瑰　模拟心的丧礼　

前事作废当爱已经流逝　

下一世

 

是否说爱都太过沉重　过度使用　不痒不痛

身处劣势　如何不攻心计　

流露敬畏　试探爱的法规

 

得不到的永远在骚动　被偏爱的　都有恃无恐

一撮玫瑰　无疑心的丧礼　

前事作废　当我已经流逝

 

即使噩梦却仍然绮丽 /  得不到的永远在骚动

甘心垫底　衬你的高贵 /  被偏爱的　都有恃无恐

给我玫瑰　前来参加丧礼 /  玫瑰的红　伤口绽放的梦

前事作废　当我已经流逝　又一世  /  握在手中　却流失于指缝　再落空

 


End file.
